Applicant has identified several technical challenges associated with replenishing containers with goods and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified challenges have been overcome by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.